Wanted
by thevampiregirl14
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are starting Sophomore year in high school at a prestigious boarding school. Edward Cullen wants Bella Swan, but his player ways drive her away. Jasper makes fun of cheerleaders, and Emmett swears he’ll never fall in love. AH.


Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are starting Sophomore year in high school at a prestigious boarding school. Edward Cullen wants Bella Swan, but his cocky player ways drive her away. Jasper makes fun of cheerleaders, and Emmett swears he'll never fall in love. All Human.

---

BellaPOV

I kissed Charlie goodbye, assuring him that I'll be able to unpack and settle fine without his help.

He waved and smiled one last time before climbing into his truck and starting the engine, leaving for home.

I turned around and walked back to my dorm room. I took the long way around, knowing full well that my roommates, and best friends, Alice and Rosalie, wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Rosalie wanted as many days as she could get back in her hometown in sunny California. Apparently, the weather in Seattle is dreadful. I wouldn't know, I've never been out of Washington in my life. Alice wanted to spend some more time with her family before returning to school. Her family resides in Montana, but she was born in Minnesota. Her father was in the navy, and they had moved multiple times when she was a child. That's probably why she's so great at making friends.

I still remember the first day of Freshman year, like it was yesterday.

I had arrived at HHS, and was completely lost. Like, I had absolutely no idea where to even go. It was orientation, and there was just a huge mass of people walking around with purpose. I felt incredibly small, especially considering my small stature. 5'2" and slim. I didn't really stand out. After a little while, I decided to ask someone for directions. We were supposed to go to our dorms and meet our future roommates before the orientation festivities began. I was intimidated by all the high school students, and quickly changed my mind. That was when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Long story short, it was Alice. She knew where to go, because her cousin had graduated from here last year. She was ecstatic when she saw my room number. It was the same as hers.

Ever since, we have been inseparable. Rosalie had been our third roommate. She wasn't at the orientation. She claimed to have better things to do, such as tanning and hitting on surfers on the Santa Barbara beach.

She was quite different from both Alice and I, and you would never guess that someone like her would even associate herself with either of us.

Maybe Alice, if she wasn't a cheerleader. On the first day, when cheerleaders were required to wear their uniforms, Rosalie took every chance she could to make a remark about Alice being a cheerleader.

But, that's just who Rosalie is. Alice stuck her tongue out, or rolled her eyes, or hit Rosalie's arm as if they had been friends for years. We all just clicked and fell into place, really.

We had applied to get a dorm together this year, and luckily, we got exactly what we wanted. A three-bedroom dorm, with a nice sized bathroom, living area, and a manageable kitchen. I, personally, tend to cook to get out my stress, and the kitchen we had last year just didn't cut it. Luckily, Angela, my friend from AP History, let me use her bigger one, as long as her and her roommates got some good food out of it. I was happy to comply.

I stuck my new, shiny key into the door of room 311. I smiled when I saw the empty whiteboard, knowing full well that it wouldn't be nice and clean for long. The unbroken-in key finally turned after a moment of stubbornness. I walked into the room and silently laughed at the calmness. I knew this would be the only time until next summer that there was any type of peace and quiet. I walked into the room I had already claimed as my own. My luggage was thrown across the navy blue bed, I inwardly groaned and walked back into the living room, putting off the task. I picked up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice _that I had left out on the coffee table, and flopped onto the couch. I threw my legs up over the top, and sighed. I was _home._

Not technically, obviously. But, it was so natural and comfortable, it might as well be. I sighed, and relaxed my muscles from the stiff drive, and the busy day, and immersed myself into the story of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

After a while, I realized that it was hopeless to just sit here. I needed to go do something, my body was aching for movement. I slipped on my black ballet flats and walked out the door. I turned back to lock it, but I smiled and dropped the key into my pocket. I walked back into the dorm room, and grabbed the blue whiteboard marker that was lying in the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, where you could only assume fruit was supposed to go.

I went back out the door and wrote 'Rosalie' 'Alice' and 'Bella' in obnoxiously huge letters. I proceeded to draw smiley faces and hearts all over. Then at the bottom, I wrote 'Get like us.' It was an inside joke we had come up with last year when Alice went through a phase of absolutely loving 'Get Like Me.' We were singing along, and at the end, Rosalie had said "Get like you? Pssh! Get like us!'"

I capped the marker and threw it back in the room onto the couch, before locking the door, and walking down the hall humming.

I decided to go to the student store to get a sophomore shirt. The people at this school tended to be _very_ spirited, and if I don't get one now, I probably wouldn't be able to before the first rally. I decided to pick one up for both Rose and Alice as well, so they didn't have to waste their free time in the line.

I walked into the 'merch' line, which lucky for me, had zero waiting time.

I walked up to the (rather cute, if I say so myself) guy behind the counter. I noticed he sported a current senior shirt.

"What can I get for you?" he asked politely. All part of the job.

"3 Sophomore shirts, please," I said with a smile, before pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Three?" he inquired, reaching below the counter to grab some shirts from their see through display.

"Yeah, for me and my roommates," I replied, in a inconspicuous flirty tone.

"Ah. So your roommates are actually here? Most people aren't coming for a few days. You're lucky." he responded, "Oh, all small right?"

"Yes, small. But, no, they're not here. We're really good friends though."

"Are they both as pretty as you?" he asked, catching me off guard. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks, and I bit my lip.

He laughed quietly, expertly folding the shirts and piling them neatly before typing the prices into the register.

"I'm Connor, by the way," he said with a smile, handing me the change and a receipt. I stuffed it all in my pockets, and picked up the shirts.

"Bella," I responded, smiling back, and walking away.

I had to admit, Connor was _really _good looking. But, he was a senior, and I'm only a sophomore. He was probably doing one of those cruel jokes when you dazzle someone into falling for you, just to be able to make fun of them later.

I kept that in mind as I walked back to my dorm, to see Jessica walking down the hall at a I-need-to-be-somewhere pace.

"Oh! Bella!" she called when she noticed me. She quickened her pace to meet up with me, before digging through her bag for something. Her arms were full with what looked like clothing, and her hair was frazzled in a messy ponytail which looked like a fail of a cheerleader ponytail. Her face was, for the first time, completely free of makeup, but the circles under her eyes were apparent.

"Where's Alice?" she asked, looking up from scavenging through her bag.

"Not here yet." I replied, "I'm not sure when she's gonna get here."

"What do you mean? Fuck! We have mandatory practice tomorrow!" she exclaimed, throwing an envelope with 'Alice Brandon' written on it at me.

She moved the contents of her arms around, and threw a black and gold cheerleading uniform at me.

"Give this to her right when she gets here! We need to go over the routine tomorrow for the 'Welcome Back! Rally'. Shit, shit, shit. I hate being team captain!" she said, putting her hand on her forehead, signaling how stressed she really was.

"You want some help?" I offered. It's not like I had anything better to do. Jessica was a genuine person, and I didn't mind helping. If Lauren, however, had been like this, I would have just silently laughed at her, and taken Alice's stuff, and left her to fend for herself in the hallway.

She looked up at me, her eyes dancing, "Really? I would love some!"

I smiled, "Sure, let me just bring this stuff back to the room."

She nodded, and I walked back into our room, putting all of the stuff on the table. _I'll put it away later._

Jessica smiled brightly at me when I walked back out.

"So, can you deliver this stuff? I have to finalize the routine with the coach, and print out some forms..." she trailed off, trying to recount in her mind what she needed to list.

"Sure. Go ahead, I'll take care of this."

"Thank you SO much! I love you forever! The list with names, rooms, and sizes are paper clipped to the envelopes!" she said, shoving the stuff in my arms, and then hugging me tightly before fast-walking to wherever she needed to go next.

I looked at the list to see that, lucky me, the next person on the list was Lauren. My eyes rolled automatically, a response I had whenever I heard, and apparently thought, her name.

I walked to the hall I knew her room number was in, and scoured around for Room 109.

I quickly found it, and rapped on the door repeatedly and annoyingly. Moments later, an aggravated Lauren opened the door.

"What the fuck, Swan?" she sneered, looking me up and down. Her eyes went wide, "You're not on the team are you!?

Her nasally voice made me want to gag.

"Course not, I'm just bringing you your-"

"Hi Edward!" she screeched, cutting me off. I turned to see who she was addressing.

_Oh._

_My._

_Fucking._

_God._

I was looking at the most gorgeous man to ever walk the earth. His hair was a perfect bronze color, and it looked like he just rolled out of bed. _Sex hair_. As my gaze moved downwards, it caught his arrogant smirk. _He caught me ogling him._

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but luckily Lauren interrupted before I had the chance to say anything embarrassing.

"Eddie! I haven't seen you all summer! How are you!?" she said, completely un-sincere, and throwing herself into his arms.

"Mhm. you going to introduce me to your friend?" he said, looking at me and giving me a crooked smile that would dazzle me into unconsciousness if he didn't have that arrogant look in his eyes. Apparently, he seemed the type to get whatever he wants.

Lauren wrapped her slinky wrist around his waist, and scoffed, "She's not my friend."

I rolled my eyes, and threw a uniform at her, "Sorry, you'll have to deal with an extra small. They don't make 'bulimic' a size." I found the envelope with her name on it and tossed it like a frisbee. She struggled to catch it, but failed miserable, causing me to smirk, and Edward to chuckle.

"So, you're a cheerleader?" he asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Not even," I said, rolling my eyes at him and walking away, heading for the next girl's dorm.

---

EdwardPOV

I watched as she walked away, her hips swinging ever so lightly. She was the sexiest thing I had ever laid my eyes on in my entire life, and I'm going to have her. Before long, I'm going to make my mark on her.

"Who was that?" I asked Lauren, needing to get all the info I possibly can about the dangerous woman I had just witnessed.

Her face turned into a frown, and she answered reluctantly, "Bella Swan. She's a bitch. She's roommates with Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale."

Ah. Alice Brandon. The only girl on the cheerleading squad that I hadn't fucked. I decided she wasn't worth it when I heard she was best friends with Jasper's sister, Rosalie. Rosalie is a complete bitch, so odds are that Alice is too. Then again, apparently Bella is too. But bitch looks hot on Bella.

But, you can never really believe what Lauren says. _I'll have to find out for myself._

---

A/N: Reviews are better than being hit on by seniors :) Leave some!


End file.
